


Just A Little Crush

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Soft Thighs Series [61]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 40s, F/M, overweight reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: You have a crush, you figure it’s one-sided...perhaps it’s not.





	

Everyone knew who Bucky Barnes was. When you were all in high school he’d been one of those kids you didn’t mess with no matter how nice he was, he was the cool one, the one who had all the girls swooning and some of the boys too, and the one who wouldn’t hesitate to defend himself or others. You had had a crush on him in middle school, in high school and now as well. Suffice to say you were more than a little smitten. 

You were all adults now, living separate lives. Bucky probably barely knew who you were, you were just the plump waitress at the diner who gave Steve a free milkshake every time they popped by. In school you hadn’t really been much either; people were always mean, always picking on you for being wider, softer, bigger, but Bucky and Steve...they were two people who didn’t, never did. Your crush started with him defending you for god’s sake...it was hard not to feel some sort of affection for a man who protected you from bullies and protected everyone who needed it from bullies...but it had always been a different sort of affection than the one you felt for Steve Rogers. 

Steve Rogers was like a friend you rarely saw but always enjoyed seeing when you did or some sort of cousin like figure who popped by your work occasionally and got a free milkshake out of it. But the affection you felt for him paled in comparison to the affection you felt for Bucky.

Bucky Barnes was someone you wanted to go dancing with, to take to dinner, to dress up for. Someone you wanted to hug and hold hands with and other things which your mother and father would be aghast to think about it. You had a different sort of affection for Bucky, the type of affection where you wanted something real. Something romantic with him. It was undeniably a crush and one that hadn’t left even after years of having it. You were without a doubt hung up on Bucky Barnes, who you were sure didn’t have any romantic feelings towards you whatsoever. Or perhaps any feelings because surely he didn’t know who you were. 

In actual fact you were wrong, not that you knew you were wrong of course, you just continued to live in ignorance. Meanwhile Bucky pined after you like he’d never done for any girl, he never had any trouble getting women to fall at his feet. That was a fact. But you...it wasn’t simply about taking you out for a quick dance and a roll in a bed, it was about genuine feelings that terrified the hell out of him. 

Bucky Barnes was without a doubt in love with you, he had been since you were both 18 and you’d awkwardly given him a cookie you baked in thanks for defending you on a whim against some idiots... You were an amazingly beautiful person to him; inside, outside, everything...and he was honestly a little scared of making move, hence why in his mid-20s he’d still not done a thing about how he felt. 

It perhaps would have helped you make your own move if you’d known he that he knew your name, who you were, and that he specifically went to your diner because you worked there. But unfortunately that was not the way the world worked. 

It was another day of working at the diner for you. The diner usually wasn’t a bad place to work, most of the patrons were polite, people you knew well and who gave you a decent tip and told you to be careful on your walks home...but there were those days where you’d get new people come in. Men who were volatile, impatient and irritable, who would speak with a vulgar tongue to you. Those were bad days at work.

“Sweetheart, get us another burger, will ya?” You nodded uncomfortably at the man and moved to walk past him, side stepping the hand that you’d predicted would try to slap your ass. It was one of those days. The man in question was rough, very rough, in the sense that while he obviously had a decent amount of money his behaviour was nothing less than crude. It was quite frankly your least favourite thing to deal with in the whole entire world. 

The sound of the bell above the door caught your attention as you moved around the counter tops; Bucky and Steve. The taller holding the door for the smaller, hats being removed and shakes being given as they obviously came in from the cold and the wet.

“Hi, Steve” You gave a greeting, smiling shyly at Bucky, before moving back to tell Artie in the kitchen about the burger that was being demanded. You watched the two of them take their usual seats, grabbing your pad and pen you made your way over to their table.

“So what can I get you two?” You tried to ignore the fact that your voice was far more cheerful than it had been all night and that you couldn’t help smiling with the two of them there. 

“Can I have my usual? Thanks, Y/N” You jotted down Steve’s order, typical burger and fries and your free milkshake thrown in because you liked him so much. 

You turn to Bucky, imploring, ready to jot down his order and shifting under his stare. “I’ll get the same, doll” You’re skin feels hot at the pet name and you bit your lip to conceal and giggle.

You tell them you’ll be right back, turning on your heels and walking back towards the kitchen as you walk past the other table you hear angry mutterings, insults sent your way and you choose to ignore it. The terms thrown at you were not worth rising to, you knew better. 

You don’t realise, but both Bucky and Steve notice the man on the other table. They both overhear the words thrown at you and the aggression sent towards you. Both of them go to stand, ready to do something, but then you keep on walking. Steve’s the first to sit back down, he’d wait until something else happened before creating a fight. Bucky takes a bit longer to sit, eyes narrowed on the other man across the room, before he decides it’s not worth it right at that moment. 

You hand Artie the order and take the waiting burger, walking it over to the nasty man. Part of you wants to throw it in his face, instead you settled for setting it down none to gently and go to leave. A large hand grips your arm, fingers digging in, as he practically hisses at you “About time, bitch!” 

You shrug your arm out of his grip and make to move backwards, but find your back hitting a chest. You look over to see Bucky behind you, hands carefully moving you away, careful in a way that almost conveys a ‘are you alright?’. 

You aren’t sure what he is going to do, for a moment you think he’s going to hurt the other man, but instead he gives him a sharp glare, an acknowledgement that he’s watching him. Before turning back to you and making sure you get walked a few steps away. 

“Are you alright?” You’re confused by the concern that’s shown to you. He doesn’t know you, you don’t think he does, you’re just the waitress that serves him and Steve...and yet he looks so incredibly concerned for you, a hand rubbing at the sore skin of your arm where it was grabbed. 

“I’m fine...thank you, Bucky.” You smile at him and pull away. 

The rest of your shift goes without much incident, the man at the table leaves, he doesn’t tip, but what more did you expect from a man like that? You’re, however, surprised when Bucky stays and Steve goes. You bus his table, make sure he has everything he needs and yet he still stays until your shift is over. 

“Do you mind if I walk you home?” You look up from where you’re folding your apron up and putting it away. Bucky’s standing there, hands in his pockets. It makes sense why he stayed now, although you are confused by why he decided to walk you home. You appreciate it nonetheless. 

“That would be...lovely.” You grab your things, shrug a coat on and walk beside him out of the diner. You’re tempted to put your arm through his, it’s cold out and yet he looks so warm. He always does. You resist the urge, eyes shifting about the street not sure what to do in this situation. 

Silence falls over the two of you as you walk down the street, it’s dark and cold out, winter had long since hit you all. The occasional street lamp lights the way. 

“I...” You look over at Bucky as he starts to speak. “I have an ulterior motive for walking you home...” 

“Oh?” You’re confused by that, you trust Bucky so you know it must be something he wants to say to you rather than anything else. You just couldn’t imagine any of this ever happening...he obviously knew more about you then you thought. He knew who you were and while that shouldn’t have been surprising after all these years it was. 

“I...wanted to ask if you’d go dancing with me some time?” The two of you stopped on the pavement. He looked so nervous and it baffled you that he was so nervous, that he was asking you to go dancing...

“I would like that, Bucky.” You smiled at him, the type of smile that you couldn’t wipe off of your face because you were simply that happy. 

“I totally understan- wait, what?”

“I said yes...”

“Oh, great, great...” The two of you start walking again, it’s quite but it’s a nice type of quiet. Every now and again you could feel fingers brush against your own and see Bucky looking at you from the corner of his eye. Maybe that one sided crush wasn’t as one sided as you thought after all.


End file.
